Endless Summer Nights
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Atem "Yami" Atenkaten is a famous and has found what he believes is his true love. He wishes to show him exactly how he feels. Who is his mysterious love, and what exactly happens between them? YYxY. Yaoi!


I had the inspiration for this while listening to the song Endless Summer Nights by Richard Marx, which I do NOT own.

I hope you like it! It's a rather long oneshot, but it's worth it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Endless Summer Nights

Atem "Yami" Atenkaten stood in his dressing room, checking his outfit over one last time. He was the lead singer of the famous band called "The Shadow Realm." He smiled when he remembered who came up with the name. The guitarist in their group, Bakura, had suggested it, and for lack of anything better, the rest of them went with it. They quickly became one of the hottest bands in the world. They were going live for a concert in a few moments. It was being broadcasted throughout the country of Japan. He smoothed his palms over his pants as he studied himself in the mirror. He wore black jeans that were torn, a deep crimson tank top that showed off his abs, combat boots and a couple of studded bracelets. He wore little stage makeup, since he always hated it. The only makeup he wore was some black eye liner around his blood red eyes. The only thing he did to his hair was comb it out a bit. The tri-colored spikes never wanted to listen to him anyways, so there wasn't much point in doing anything with it. The last piece of his outfit was a small, gold upside down pyramid that was attached to a thick chain. He slipped it around his neck and watched as it glimmered in the light. There was only one other one like it, and it belonged to the one person that, after tonight, he was hoping he would spend the rest of his life with. That was also what had him so nervous. He planned on singing a song that he had never sung before to anyone. He was hoping that the song would convey to the one he loved just how much he wanted to be with them.

A knock sounded at the door and a muffled "five minutes" was heard. Yami sighed one last time and, with one last look at himself, left his room. He dodged several of the stage crew as they hurried about getting last minute things done before the concert began. As he got closer to the stage, he could hear the roar of the crowd, and he felt even more nervous. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him and saw the other three band members approaching him.

"Hey Yami," Bakura said.

"Hey," he replied as he turned back to the curtain that separated them from the stage. He swallowed thickly.

"Nervous?" Seto, the other guitarist, asked.

Yami nodded.

"Don't worry," the third band member and drummer, Marik, replied, "It's us, remember? We'll pull this off easily."

"I hope so," Yami replied.

The group fell silent as they listened to the crowd chant out their name. Despite Marik's confident words, each and every one of them was nervous. It always happened before they went on, and since this one was being broadcasted over all of Japan, they were even more nervous. But they didn't have time to dwell on it, seeing as the signal for them to go on was given. They all took one last deep breath and walked out onto the stage. A chorus of cheers greeted their ears. Each of them got into position and Yami pulled the microphone from its stand. The crowd died down as he began to speak.

"Thank you for coming tonight, everyone," he said. He paused as another chorus of cheers went up, "Before we get started, I just wanted to dedicate this first song to someone. This past summer I met someone. Someone who changed me. I just want to say, little one, I love you and I miss you. This song is for you."

A collective gasp went through the crowd as the song started. Marik started to beat out a gentle rhythm and a few seconds later, Bakura joined him with the guitar. Seto had traded his guitar for a saxophone. The three of them played for a few moments before Yami began singing, his deep baritone voice floating over the crowd.

"Summer came and left without a warning  
All at once I looked and you were gone  
And now you're looking back at me  
Searching for a way that we can be  
Like we were before"

He closed his eyes and put all of his heart into the words.

"Now I'm back to what I knew before you  
Somehow the city doesn't look the same  
I'd give my life for one more night  
Of having you here to hold me tight;  
oh please  
Take me there again  
Oh, oh"

He opened his eyes and walked slowly forward to the edge of the stage. He reached out a hand as if he was motioning to someone.

"And I remember how you loved me  
Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye  
I remember every moment  
of those endless summer nights"

_Elsewhere, a few minutes earlier…_

Yugi Motou was in his kitchen preparing snacks. He and his two best friends, Ryou and Joey, were going to watch the concert on T.V. It was going to be on any minute now and he didn't want to miss it. A dazed look crossed his face for a moment before he picked up the two bowls filled with chips.

"Hurry, Yugi!" Ryou's voice filtered from the living room, "They just came on!"

"I'm coming," he replied as he left the kitchen and entered the living room. A glance at the T.V. assured him that the band had indeed walked on stage. He set the bowls down onto the table and picked up his drink. He moved over to stand next to the chair Ryou was in. The three watched as the band waved to the cheering crowd.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" Yami's voice came filtered over the T.V.

Yugi mentally swooned. He loved Yami's voice. It always sent shivers down his spine.

"They're so gorgeous, aren't they?" Ryou asked dreamily.

"Yep," Joey said through a mouthful of food.

Yugi nodded as Ryou shot Joey a disgusted look. The three of them were all gay, and each had crushes on certain members of the band. Joey thought that Seto was hot, and Ryou thought that Bakura was handsome. Yugi himself had been strangely attracted to his somewhat look-a-like. He and Yami shared several features. They both had the same spiky hair that was tri-colored. The only difference here was that Yugi had amethyst tips instead of crimson, like Yami had. His blonde bangs also didn't shoot straight up through the ebony part of his hair the way it did with Yami's. They were both shorter than normal. Though Yami was slightly taller than him. They both had unique eye colors too. Yami had crimson, while Yugi had amethyst. He was pale, where Yami was tan, which made him swoon even more. He sighed again as Yami resumed talking.

""Before we get started, I just wanted to dedicate this first song to someone. This past summer I met someone. Someone who changed me. I just want to say, little one, I love you and I miss you. This song is for you."

Yugi gasped. His drink slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor as they flew up to cover his mouth. Tears formed like crystals in his eyes as he stared at the T.V. Ryou and Joey looked back and forth between Yugi and the T.V.

"Oh my…" Ryou said in realization.

"You don't think…" Joey said as he caught on.

They looked at each other and said at the same time, "I don't believe it."

Yugi choked back a half sob/laugh as he listened to Yami sing.

"I still recall the walks along the beaches  
And the way your hair would glisten in the sun  
Rising in the afternoon  
Making love to you under the moon;  
Oh-uh-oh"

Yami looked directly into the camera and flashed a dazzling smile, which made Yugi blush.

"Do you remember all the nights we spent in silence  
Every single breath you took was mine  
We can have it all again  
Say that you'll be with me when the sun brings your heart to mine  
Oh, oh"

Yugi sank heavily onto the couch next to Joey. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If one person could sum up a summer and put it into a song, Yami just did.

"There's only so much I can say  
So please don't run away  
From what we have together  
It's only you and me tonight  
So let's stay lost in flight  
Oh, won't you please surrender."

Yami stopped singing for the instrumental break in the song. He placed the mic back on its stand and looked at the floor as he remembered. Yugi smiled as he too remembered everything.

_Flashback_

Yugi hurried down the side walk. It was 11:50 at night, and if he didn't hurry, the store was going to be closed before he had a chance to get dinner. He practically ran through the streets of Domino. He weaved through the people of the night. More than once, he was the object of a few lustful gazes, but he slipped away before they had a chance to act on them. He reached the store with five minutes to spare. He walked in and heaved a sigh as he made his way towards the frozen foods section. He contemplated several different foods before finally settling on one. He picked it up and turned around to go to the check out when he ran right into another person. He fell to the floor with an oomph and shook his head in shock. He heard the other person give a small shout of surprise followed by their own oomph. He looked up and was about to apologize when his breath caught in his throat. The person he had run into had been none other than Yami Atenkaten. It was obvious that he was trying to shop without being noticed, since he wore a hoodie and sunglasses. Both of which had fallen when they collided.

"Oh my god, you're…" Yugi started to say.

Yami launched himself at the smaller one and quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't mention my name," he breathed into Yugi's ear. He felt Yugi nod and he released him. He grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on as well as putting his hoodie back up. He smiled down at Yugi and offered a hand, "I'm sorry."

Yugi took his hand and Yami pulled him up, "Oh, no I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, no, little one, it was entirely my fault," Yami said with a chuckle.

Yugi blushed and squeaked, "Little one?"

Yami laughed again and reached down and picked up their food, "What? It suits you."

Yugi blushed even harder, "Still, you're not that much taller."

"But I am taller."

Yugi stuck his tongue out at the superstar and huffed, causing Yami to laugh again. The two made their way to the check out together.

"How come you're out shopping? Surely there's someone to do it for you," Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, "I like shopping. That and I like going out and walking at night. It's relaxing and I get inspiration from the things around me."

"Oh,"

"What about you, little one? How come someone as beautiful as you is out at this time of night?" he asked.

Yugi blushed, "I just got off work, and I realized I didn't have anything to eat. So I came here to get something."

Yami nodded as they reached the cashier. The cashier, a red head with green eyes, rung up Yugi's purchases and the smaller one reached for his wallet. A tan calloused hand gently closed over his and he looked up questioningly at Yami, who slid his stuff up next to Yugi's.

"It's all together," he told her. She nodded and rung up his stuff too.

"But…" Yugi started.

"I'm paying, little one," Yami interrupted.

Yugi sighed but accepted it, "Fine then, at least allow me to make you something to eat."

Yami looked over his sunglasses at him in slight surprise, "You don't have…"

"It's the least I can do," Yugi said as he grabbed the bags that held their food, "Besides, if you want your food, you're going to have to say yes."

Yami smirked and paid the cashier. He pulled his sunglasses off and shot a mischievous look at Yugi, "Or I could just take them back."

Yugi's eyes widened and he darted out the door with Yami at his heels. The two wove their way through the crowds of people and into the park. He dropped their bags next to a tree and kept running. Yami quickly caught up with him and scooped him up, causing Yugi to squeak in surprise. He twirled him around and Yugi clutched his shoulders. He set Yugi down, but didn't let go of him. He had his arms around his waist, while Yugi arms circled his neck.

"I never did get your name, little one," he said, his breath cascading over Yugi's face. He felt Yugi shiver slightly and smirked.

"Oh! It's Yugi," he replied, "Yugi Motou."

"Mmm… pretty," Yami murmured. He let go of his waist and grabbed his hand. The two walked slowly back over to their purchases. He bent down and picked them up.

"I'd be glad to have dinner with you, Yugi,"

A bright smile crossed Yugi's face.

_Two weeks later…_

A knock sounded at the door of the game shop, and Yugi wondered who exactly would be visiting at 9:00 at night. He hurried through the game shop and opened the door.

"Hello, little one,"

Yugi's face lit up in surprise and he launched himself at the superstar, "Yami!"

Yami circled his arms around the smaller one and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into Yugi's hair and inhaled, "I missed you."

Yugi pulled back far enough to look into the crimson eyes that he had come to love, "I missed you too."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't come to the beach with me tonight," Yami asked as he let go of Yugi and held up a basket.

"A picnic at night?" Yugi asked as he peeked inside.

"Why not? And we can go swimming if we want," Yami replied.

Yugi blushed and smiled, "Sure, I'd love to. Just let me get my stuff."

He let Yami into the shop and raced upstairs to get his swimming trunks and a towel. He stuffed them into a back pack and ran back down the stairs. He paused in the door way and gazed at Yami. He was still having a hard time believing that there was actually someone famous in his house. He still couldn't believe that he had met the singer of his favorite band, and his current crush. It made him giddy and he almost giggled like a school girl. He fought down the feeling and entered the shop.

"I'm ready to go," he said.

"Great, let's go," Yami said as he held out a hand to Yugi, who took it shyly.

The two arrived at the beach and Yami pulled a blanket out and spread it out on the ground. Yugi was off changing into his swim clothes. Yami pulled the food out of the basket and set it on the blanket. He pulled out hamburgers, chips, potato salad, watermelon and soda. He felt nimble hands slid slowly over his shoulders and he turned around and pulled Yugi into his arms.

"Hello, little one," he said.

"Hi," Yugi said with a giggle.

The two stared into their eyes for a moment. Yugi smiled down at him, "Let's go swimming before we eat."

He stood up and offered a hand to Yami. He helped the taller one up and Yami proceeded to pull his t-shirt off. It took all of Yugi's will power to not drool. He tore his gaze away from the other's chest and took off running towards the water. Yami quickly ran after him. Yugi laughed as he splashed through the water, and when it was deep enough, he dove underneath the waves.

"Come on in!" he called after he surfaced.

Yami waded in and gracefully dived below the surface. Yugi looked around worriedly after a few moments when he didn't come back up. He was just about to call out his name when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist.

"Behind you," Yami whispered into his ear.

Yugi twisted in his arms, "I was worried."

"I'm fine. With an angel like you around," he replied, "I'll be fine."

Yugi blushed and looked down, which unfortunately made him look directly at Yami's chest, and his blush deepened. All of a sudden he was pushed backwards and down under the water. He came up and stared incredulously at Yami, who was laughing. His eyes narrowed and he launched himself at the older one and proceeded to dunk him under. He burst out laughing when Yami surfaced and his hair was in his eyes. He saw the smirk in Yami's eyes and started to splash him. The two laughed and splashed each other for a while before deciding that it was time to get out of the water. They made their way over to the blanket and flopped down to eat.

A little while later they were walking along the beach, just staring at the stars. Yami had Yugi's hand in his. Yugi didn't seem to mind it, in fact, he was rather happy when Yami took his hand. Yami stopped and pulled Yugi close to him.

"Look, a shooting star," he said as he pointed up to the sky.

"Oh, wow," Yugi breathed.

Yami looked back down at him, "Make a wish."

Yugi glanced between Yami and the sky and made a silent wish. He stared into Yami's beautiful blood red eyes. It seemed as if the entire world was in them. His own slid shut and he tilted his head up. He sighed peacefully when he felt Yami's lips close over his own. Yami let his lips gently massage Yugi's before he licked at his bottom lip. Yugi gasped into the kiss and Yami took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the smaller one's mouth. He licked at Yugi's tongue and Yugi shyly responded. Their tongues battled for a few moments before Yugi gave up and let Yami roam around his mouth, which the older one did gladly. The need for air grew and Yami pulled back. They stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breaths. With a small smile at each other, they resumed walking down the beach.

_Two months later…_

Yami stood in front of Yugi with a sad look on his face. He was leaving to go on tour in Europe, and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. He was sad to be leaving Yugi, but he knew he had too.

"I'll miss you," Yugi whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he whispered.

He pulled Yugi into his arms and hugged him close. He buried his face into the smaller one's hair and breathed in the scent that was so unique to him. A cross between vanilla and raspberries.

"Be careful over there," Yugi murmured.

"I will," Yami replied as he pulled back and stared down into amethyst eyes that were shining with tears. He raised one of his hands and brushed away a single tear that escaped.

"You better go," Yugi said, "Don't want you missing your flight."

Yami nodded and leaned down to give Yugi one last kiss before he pulled away. Yugi watched him leave the shop and get into the cab. After the taxi was out of sight, he sagged to the floor and cried softly.

_End of flashback_

Yugi broke away from his memories when Yami started to sing the last verse.

"And I remember how you loved me  
Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye  
And I remember every moment  
of those endless summer nights."

Yugi swayed with the music and smiled. The song ended and the crowd went wild.

"I've got to go," he said as he stood up.

"We're going with you," Ryou replied as he too stood up and followed him.

"What about the concert?" Joey asked as he scrambled after them.

"This is more important!" Ryou called back to him.

_Outside the concert hall…_

Yami sighed heavily and exited the back entrance of the concert hall. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure in front of him until it was too late. The two collided and they both fell to the ground. He shook his head momentarily before a small pale hand entered his line of vision.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," a voice said.

His gaze snapped up immediately to the figure whose voice belonged. He grabbed the outstretched hand and Yugi pulled him up. Without saying a word, he pulled the smaller one into a tight hug and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Catcalls and whistles were heard around them and the two broke apart.

"Yugi…" he whispered.

"I missed you," Yugi replied as he smiled up at him.

"So have I," he said.

Yugi brushed one of his bangs out of his face, "I loved the song."

"I'm glad," he said as he pulled him back into a hug. Yugi rested his head against the other's chest and sighed happily.

"So _this_ is the one you were pinning over while we were in Europe," a voice said from behind them. The two turned their heads to look at a boy that looked exactly like Yugi's friend Ryou, except for a few extra pieces of hair sticking up. Seto and Marik stood off to the side.

"Yep," Yami replied as he looked back down at Yugi, who blushed.

The two shared another kiss, to which Bakura made a gagging sound. They merely ignored him, until he started to talk again.

"And who do we have here?" he asked as he strode over to Ryou. He circled him once, "Beautiful."

Ryou flushed and looked down at his shoes. He squeaked when Bakura pulled him into his arms. His eyes widened before closing with a small moan as the other proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Well, that's one way to greet someone," Yugi remarked with a laugh.

"I'll say," Yami agreed.

Seto was staring at the last member of the group. The blonde that had tagged along with Yugi had caught his attention from the first moment he laid eyes on him. He reminded the brunette of a lost puppy. Joey felt Seto's stare and turned to him.

"What are you staring at?" Joey asked.

Seto smirked, "Nothing in particular, mutt."

Joey's jaw dropped for a second before he snarled, "_What_ did you just say?"

"I said," Seto replied as his smirk grew even more, "Nothing in particular, mutt."

Joey growled and stalked up to him, "I'm not a mutt! I oughtta…"

Seto yanked Joey into his arms and smirked down at him, "Ought to do what?"

Joey was quickly losing his train of thought as he felt Seto's arms close around his waist, "I… I uh…"

"You're so cute when you're speechless, puppy," Seto said softly.

Joey blushed and looked away. He replied half heartedly, "No, I'm not."

Seto slipped a finger under Joey's chin and pulled his face back up, "Yes, you are," he said before leaning down and claiming Joey's lips with his own. Joey gave a muffled groan and threw his arms around Seto's neck.

Yugi giggled and turned his face up to Yami, "Well, it looks like your two band mates like my friends, but where's Marik?"

"Oh, he's inside, making out with his boyfriend Malik," Yami replied with a grin.

A small smirk graced Yugi's lips, "Well, it seems like we're the only ones _not_ kissing right now."

Yami grinned even more, "I think I can take care of that."

He leaned down and kissed Yugi deeply. Yugi moaned happily and wrapped his arms securely around the other's neck. After a few moments they pulled back. By then, the rest of the group had left.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Yami said.

He grabbed his hand and led him away into the hot summer night.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!

Jaa!


End file.
